


Friendship

by hobyblack



Category: Friends (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobyblack/pseuds/hobyblack
Summary: In an alternate universe, Ross Geller never existed and instead Monica has Steve Rogers as a brother and Bucky Barnes is a member of the main friend group and owns Central Perk. Steve has recently divorced his wife Wanda and come out as gay. He's been in love with Bucky since they were kids and now Steve wonders if he might have a chance. Until Bucky's high school sweetheart Rachel Green shows up.





	1. The One With The Runaway Bride

“Hey,” Steve said glumly as he walked into Central Perk. It was pouring out, but he didn’t have an umbrella. His blond hair was wet and he looked cold despite his leather jacket.

“Hey,” Monica said sympathetically. “Are you okay?” She was sitting on the couch with Phoebe. Joey and Chandler sat in nearby chairs. Monica and Phoebe condensed so there would be more room for Steve to sit.

“I’m fine,” Steve said, taking a seat. “Wanda moved all her stuff out today. It just feels different.”

“Well, if you didn’t want things to be different probably coming out and asking for a divorce was the wrong idea,” Chandler quipped. Monica glared at him.

“No, it’s better this way,” Phoebe said. “You don’t want to go back to living a lie, do you?”

Steve sighed dramatically in response. “I just don’t want to be alone.”

Bucky poked him in the arm. “Sorry, can’t help you there Can I interest you in some coffee?” Steve nodded. Not need to specify his order. He only ever took his coffee black. “It’s getting busy in here lately, I might have to hire another waitress,” he said.

At that moment Rachel Green walked through the door. She had been caught in the rain. In a wedding dress. She had been visibly crying.

“Rachel!” Bucky said, giving her a big hug. “God, I haven’t seen you in ages. How are you?”

“Well, she’s crying in a wedding dress, if that’s a hint,” Monica said. “What happened, Rach?”

She took a moment to compose herself. “I was supposed to get married today. But I couldn’t go through with it. I just realized I didn’t love Barry and I want to love my husband. I just want more than that. And everyone I knew was at the wedding and then I heard Bucky owned this coffee shop and I came here to see if he was here. And he’s here.” She smiled at him weakly. “And Monica. And Chandler. And Steve. This is great, it’s like the whole old gang is here.” She held both Bucky’s hands.

“Can I get a refill over here?” someone asked and Bucky released her hands to go catch up with the orders.

“Do you think he’s going to get my coffee?” Steve asked. He hated to admit it, but he wasn’t pleased that Rachel was here. Not that he didn’t like her. But the way Bucky’s face lit up when he saw her… Why couldn’t he look at Steve like that?

It’s not like it was out of the question. Bucky was bisexual. He had mostly dated women, but he had his fair share of one night stands with men. Now Steve had come out as gay. Had Bucky considered him an option? Probably not. He wasn’t what Bucky wanted. He wasn’t adventurous or kinky or… He shook the thoughts away.

Shortly, Jasmine came into work and Bucky could stop running around for a moment. He came and sat with the group, handing Steve a fresh cup of Joe.

“Hey, this is crazy,” Rachel said. “I was thinking maybe I could stay with you. Just until I get back on my feet.” It took Steve a moment to realize that she was talking to Monica.

“Oh…” Monica said. She looked at Steve with wide eyes as if looking for a way out.

“It’ll be fun!” Phoebe said. “I can come over for a sleepover it could be girl’s night!” Phoebe suggested.

“She could probably use a girl’s night after what she’s been through,” Steve said, shrugging. He knew that it hurt ending a relationship, even if you didn’t love the other person. It was a sense of stability. A comfortable routine. It meant not being alone.

“Alright, girl’s night it is,” Monica said.

“Oh, boy,” Joey said, grinning. “Can I come?”

“Are you a girl? Why don’t we have boy’s night?” Chandler said. “Wait… that came out wrong. Guys night. Manly man night.”

“What does manly man night entail?” Bucky asked, amused.

“Well, I was going to suggest a strip club, but since we’re trying to cheer Steve up after his failed marriage…” Monica gave him a warning look. “And he’s into a very different kind of strip club…”

“What are you talking about?” Rachel asked.

“I don’t want to go to a strip club,” Steve said definitively.

“Oh, haven’t you heard?” Chandler asked. “Steve’s gay now.”

“We could go to that kind of strip club,” Joey said. “You know, just for Steve.”

“I don’t want to go to a strip club!” Steve said. He was absolutely not ready for that. He was a baby gay and newly divorced. He hadn’t even kissed a guy. Besides, it was horribly embarrassing.

“Gay bar?” Bucky asked.

That sounded a little better. As long as they didn’t pressure him to go home with anyone. Bucky probably would go home with someone though and that didn’t thrill Steve.

“I dunno,” Steve said, shrugging.

“It might be fun,” Monica said. “You could probably use a boy’s night after what you’ve been through.” She was throwing the words back at her brother who hadn’t given her an out. It was only fair.

“Alright! Steve’s first time at a gay bar,” Bucky said, grinning from ear to ear.


	2. The One With Manly Man Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, Steve, Joey, and Chandler go to a gay bar while Phoebe has her first sleepover with Monica and Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this took me forever to write but I'm hoping to update it occasionally now. I hope you like it.

“The Gay Bear?” Steve asked quizzically.

“Yeah, sure. You’ll be right at home,” Bucky said. Joey and Chandler knew considerably less about gay bars and were willing to trust Bucky’s expertise.

“What does that mean?” Steve asked.

“You know, because you’re a bear,” Bucky said as if this were obvious.

“Okay, for those of us who don’t have a degree in homoerotic slang could you translate?” Chandler asked.

“A bear is like a big hairy gay guy,” Bucky said. “Cuddly, often dressed in flannel?”

“I’m not hairy!” Steve said.

“Sure,” Bucky said. “Whatever you say.”

“You’re kind of hairy,” Joey said, shrugging.

As soon as they walked in Steve was very aware this was a bad idea. There were some men that he could associate with Bucky’s crude explanation of bears. There were a surprising amount of boys that looked too young to be in a bar at all. Some were in leather gear, fishnets, boots. There were a few people here and there that looked like they felt awkward, which made Steve feel slightly less out of place.

“Oh, yes. Manly Man Night has begun,” Chandler said.

* * *

 

“So… when you said Girl’s Night, what exactly did you have in mind?” Monica asked. She was sitting on the couch with Phoebe while Rachel frantically tried to explain to her father why she had run away on the phone. She was still wearing her wedding dress and a veil. Monica would have to find her some clothes to borrow, at least for now.

“I don’t know I thought we would eat cookies and stay up late and talk about boys,” Phoebe said, grinning.

“Sounds like eighth grade,” Monica said.

“Well, I never had a chance to go to eighth grade,” Phoebe said. “That was the year my mother killed herself.”

“Okay, you win,” Monica said. “I’ll get started on the cookies.”

* * *

 

Steve ended up sitting at the bar, trying to mind his own business. He was drinking beer, not because he wanted to drink but to appear like he was doing something. Joey was socializing with the other patrons and Chandler was trying to subtly alert Joey that one of the men was clearly putting the moves on him, but Joey had never been one to pick up on subtlety. Steve had no idea where Bucky was. Had he been to this place before? Did he know people here? Would he go home with someone tonight?

The thought left Steve feeling bitter and he considered ordering whiskey or something stronger. Some friends he had. This was their idea of cheering him up? Leaving him alone at the bar he didn't want to go to in the first place?

"Can I buy you a drink?" someone asked from behind him.

It was Bucky.

"Yeah, I'll have another beer if you're buying," Steve said. He felt slightly better with the return of his friend. Guys had been giving him the eye and so far he had managed not to get too deep into conversation with anyone. No one would hit on him if Bucky was sitting next to him.

Bucky ordered two beers from the bartender. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to go home," Steve admitted.

"I just thought maybe now that Wanda moved her stuff out you might not want to be home right now," Bucky said.

"You thought I would have more fun here?" Steve asked frowning.

"Okay, I might have been mistaken," Bucky said. "It might be too soon for you. You're just a baby gay."

"A baby gay?" Steve asked.

"Well, yeah. You haven't really had all the fun gay experiences yet," Bucky said.

"What kind of fun experiences are we talking about?" Steve asked.

"Well, mainly sex," Bucky said. Bucky was bisexual, but some people thought he was just gay. Steve was sure it was possible to be attracted to both men and women. He wished he had been. He really had loved Wanda... in a way. But it was not the same way he felt about Bucky.

"You're right," Steve said. "It's too soon for that."

It was embarrassing. Steve was in his late twenties and he wasn't even really sure what he was doing. The idea of sex with a man although intriguing mostly made Steve feel inadequate and awkward.

"Steve..." Bucky started to say something. He was oddly serious for a moment and it was just little bit offputting. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Steve said.

"I know, but something serious," Bucky said.

Steve sipped on his beer and nodded, not making eye contact with his friend.

"I just wondered..." Bucky said. "Did you ever think about maybe..."

Before Bucky could finish his sentence he was interrupted. "Hey, wanna dance?" a broad-shouldered man asked. It took Steve a minute to realize that this man was talking to him.

"Uh..." Steve said. He wasn't really sure what to say. It was a strange and foreign situation to him. "No thanks."

The man just nodded and kept walking. He would surely find someone else to take home that night.

"Sorry," Steve said. "What were you asking me?"

"It's nothing," Bucky said. "Forget about it." He smiled weakly.


	3. The One With Wanda's News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda has some important news and Bucky contemplates asking Steve out.

The following morning, Steve woke up in bed alone. He was still getting used to that. He had been separated from Wanda a while now, but she hadn't taken all her belongings until recently. It felt like there was an empty hole where she used to be. But it wasn't fair. He couldn't keep lying to her and himself. He couldn't pretend to be someone he was not. Maybe he would be destined to a life of lonely nights, but Wanda deserved happiness. She deserved a real love.

The trip to the gay bar did nothing but reaffirm Steve's belief that he was going to die alone. He wished he could sleep in, but his mind didn't let him. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and was going to go watch the news when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi, Steve, it's Wanda," she said as if he wouldn't recognize his ex-wife's voice over the phone. "Listen, I have something really important to tell you."

"Wanda, I'm not really feeling great right now. I don't think I can take another hit," Steve said.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself," Wanda said probably more to be helpful than to be rude. "I really think you'll want to know this."

"What is it, Wanda?" Steve asked.

"Steve, I'm pregnant."

Steve said nothing for a moment. He was shocked at the news. Wanda was not the kind of woman who would lie about that sort of thing. And he didn't expect she would have told him unless she was absolutely sure. She knew he was the anxious type. "Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"Yeah, I have. Definitely pregnant." He realized that it was within the realm of possibility but he was still taken off guard. "I'm going to get a sonogram later today. I was calling you to ask if you would want to come."

"Yeah, of course," Steve said. If she wanted him to come he was going to be there. They might not be married anymore, but the thought of having a baby still made him feel happy. Co-parents would probably be a better relationship for him and Wanda than being married was anyway. "Anything you need, just let me know. I want to be there every step of the way."

Wanda breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. I was hoping this was how you would react."

"We're going to have a baby," Steve said.

"We're going to have a baby," Wanda said.

"I don't suppose you want to move back in?" Steve asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Steve."

* * *

 

"Joey, I need your opinion on something," Bucky said as he brought Chandler and Joey their drinks. His friends never seemed to be at work. Instead, they hung around Central Perk. Bucky couldn't complain. It made his days a lot more interesting.

"You don't want my opinion on something?" Chandler asked, clearly offended.

"Uh..." Bucky said, trying to think of a good excuse. "This is more Joey's department."

"And what _exactly is_ Joey's department?" Chandler asked.

Bucky couldn't think of a good enough lie on the spot so he just shrugged. "Okay, I want both of your opinions on something." He looked around to see if there was anyone around listening that shouldn't have been. Chandler and Joey leaned forward to hear better. "I'm thinking about asking out Steve."

"Oh," Chandler said awkwardly.

"Why is this my department?" Joey asked.

"You have a more successful love life," Bucky said. "No offense, Chandler."

"No, you're right," Chandler said. "I don't have any useful advice."

"I say, go for it," Joey said. "He's single. You're single. You both like men. Why not?"

"He just got divorced though," Chandler said, playing devil's advocate. "Maybe he's in too vulnerable a spot right now. Maybe it would just make things awkward between you two."

"This is why I didn't ask you," Bucky said. "I knew I wouldn't like your answer."

"You like him," Joey said. "You don't know if he likes you. So ask him out and then you'll know. One way or the other."

"That's actually not bad advice," Chandler said, surprised.

"Okay. I'm going to ask Steve out," Bucky said.

 


	4. The One Where Joey Asks Steve Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's weird friends make everything ten times weirder than it had to be.

Later that evening, the entire group was at the coffee house. Steve had intended to tell everyone he was going to have a son or daughter. He wasn't sure why Rachel had to be there, but Monica was dead set on helping her old high school friend get back on her feet and she was now somewhat integrated into the group.

For some reason, Bucky seemed as nervous as he was. He was doing anything trying to look busy, cleaning counters and picking up any mess that he could find.

"Rachel, how did you afford these boots?" Monica asked.

"Credit card?" Rachel answered.

"One that your dad pays for?" Monica asked.

"Maybe," Rachel said, a pout on her face.

"You were supposed to be looking for a job today," Monica said.

"I have no experience, no qualifications, no education," Rachel said. "What kind of job am I supposed to get?"

"Why don't you work here?" Bucky asked. "I need new waitresses."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

Steve wondered if that was such a good idea, but maybe the waitress position would be good for her. Everyone had to start somewhere. 

"Yeah," Bucky said. "I need help, you need a job. Seems kind of perfect."

Steve wondered if Bucky was planning on getting back together with Rachel. Probably not. Maybe hooking up with her. Which would be an even worse idea if they were going to work together.

"Okay," Rachel said. "I'll take the job." She looked nervous but excited.

"Hey, Steve," Monica asked her brother. "You told me you had some really big news on the phone. What were you going to tell us?"

"Wanda called me today," Steve said.

"Oh, no..." Phoebe said, anticipating the worst.

"I'm going to be a father," Steve said. He broke out into a smile. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be excited about it or not since it was most definitely an accident, but he couldn't conceal his excitement.

"Oh my God!" Monica said. "I'm going to be an aunt!" She hugged him tightly. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too," Steve admitted.

"That's good news then?" Joey whispered to Chandler.

"It seems like good news," Chandler said.

"And speaking of good news," Joey said. "I think Bucky had something he was going to tell you."

"I did?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, remember that thing we talked about earlier?" Joey said, making strange faces as if he were trying to speak to Bucky telepathically.

"Joey, maybe we don't want to talk about that right now," Chandler said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Steve asked. "You're acting really weird."

"When don't they act weird," Monica said, and while that was true he couldn't help but think his friends were hiding something from him.

"I wanna know what you're talking about," Phoebe said.

Bucky was now giving Joey a death glare. "It's nothing."

"Bucky wants to ask you out," Joey said.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Joey, I was trying to tell you that it might not be a good time..." Chandler said.

"Were you really going to ask him out?" Phoebe asked.

Steve couldn't believe it. It felt surreal. Bucky wanted to ask him out? And there wasn't any reason he had to say no. They could just... date? Steve wasn't sure how to picture it.

"I said I was thinking about it, but apparently we're in fifth grade and Joey is going to ask you for me," Bucky said.

"What is Joey asking Steve out or is Bucky?" Rachel asked.

"I was going to ask him out," Bucky said. "But you guys had to make these ten times weirder than it had to be."

"Uh, Steve?" Monica said. "I think now it's your turn to talk."

Steve was not blushing rather noticeably. "I mean, yeah. Okay. We could go out sometime."

"On a date," Bucky clarified.

"Okay," Steve said.

"Aw, it's so beautiful!" Phoebe said.

 


	5. The One With The Phallic Latte Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel almost learns how to make coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in 1994 when Friends first started airing. The Gulf War took place in 1990-1991 and Steve were both in active combat during the war.

It was Rachel's first day of work and she realized she had never had anything that even resembled a job. There was so much to remember. How many different kinds of coffee could Central Perk make? She wasn't sure but Bucky had not gotten through the whole menu with her and things were already slipping away from her memory. She kept bringing people the wrong drinks. They would yell at her sometimes. She didn't care for that. She thought vaguely about going back to Barry, but no. He looked too much like Mr. Potato Head. Also, he was a jerk. Not worth the money.

As far as Rachel could tell, Monica and Bucky's group of friends went to the coffee house every single day. They all claimed to have jobs, but she wondered when they actually worked. Only Bucky seemed to work, and even then he spent a lot of time chatting.

Bucky had been her boyfriend in high school. Her parents had hated him because he was poor and wore a lot of black and his hair was too long for a boy, her mother had said. That had just made Rachel like him more. He was always kind to her. He looked much the same now in most ways. He still had the long hair which she thought suited him. He looked a little more tired and there was one very obvious difference.

His arm.

The last time she had seen Bucky he had been nineteen years old. Now he was more muscular but one of his arms was metal. When she first saw him she didn't notice it. She wanted to know what had happened to him, but she thought it might not be polite to ask.

  
But he must have noticed her looking at it as he was showing her how to make latte art. "I forgot how long it's been. You're probably wondering about the arm."

"Maybe a little?" Rachel admitted, with an upward reflection at the end.

"It's okay," Bucky said. "I lost it in Iraq. The original arm I mean. But I got into a research program that they were testing new prosthetic limbs so I got this baby." He pulled up his sleeve so she could see more of his arm. "Works almost as well as the original."

"In Iraq?" Rachel asked mildly wondering if he was willing to divulge any more information.

"Yeah, you know the Gulf War? I was there for that. Well, part of it. Military, remember?" Bucky asked.

She had remembered him joining the military as a teen, but she didn't really think he was going to end up in combat. "I'm sorry," she said.

"What you should really be sorry for is that latte art," Bucky said. "It bears a striking resemblance to male genitalia. What was it supposed to be?"

"A heart," Rachel said, embarrassed. "Should I make a new one?"

"Nah," Bucky said. "Give that one to Joey."

 

* * *

 

"Where do gay guys go on dates?" Joey asked.

"A Broadway show?" Chandler guessed.

"I'm pretty sure they're going to dinner," Monica said.

"Oh, that's going to be awkward," Chandler said. He had been friends with Steve for over ten years and knew Steve was almost as socially awkward as him. Almost.

"Maybe it'll be fine," Monica said, but it didn't look like she really believed it.

"Hey guys," Joey said. "Look at this coffee Rachel gave me. What do you suppose this foam is supposed to be?"

"Um..." Monica stopped to try to hold back her laughter.

"That's a penis!" Joey said.

"Joey, I don't know what you're talking about," Chandler said. "I don't see any penis. Maybe it's like one of those inkblot tests that you see what you're really thinking about." He winked at Monica when Joey wasn't looking.

"Oh, yeah," Monica said. "I'm pretty sure that's how Steve figured out he was gay."

"You guys are just messing with me... right?" Joey asked.


	6. The One With The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have their very first date.

Steve was beginning to have his doubts about the date with Bucky. They were supposed to be going to a fancy restaurant, one that Monica had picked out for him. She always knew good food, but her tastes might have been just a little more high class than her brother's tastes. Steve looked at his house that was so empty now that Wanda had taken her stuff away. He felt sort of empty, too.

Currently Steve and Monica were day drinking wine which made Steve finally bold enough to ask the question that had been on his mind. "What happens after the date?"

"What do you mean?" Monica asked.

"After the restaurant," Steve explained. "What happens after the restaurant?"

"Relax," Monica said. "I know you have been single in forever but sex is still a third date thing."

"With Bucky?" Steve asked.

"Oh, crap," Monica said. "You're right. What are we going to do?"

"You're going to do nothing," Steve said. "I don't need my sister coming with me on a date. Especially if we're going to hook up."

"Are you really going to hook up with Bucky after one date?" Monica asked. "That sounds like something he would do, but it doesn't sound like something you would do. Have you ever even kissed a man?"

Steve said nothing.

"Promise me you won't give it up on the first date," Monica said.

"Wait... Am I promising that I won't let him kiss me or that we won't have sex?" Steve asked.

"That you won't have sex," Monica said. "You're allowed to kiss him once. At the end of the date. For no more than thirty seconds."

"Yes, mom," Steve said, although her somewhat arbitrary rules made him feel better as he knew how far exactly the date could go...

 

* * *

  
Except that once they had gotten to the restaurant the date was going really well. Surprisingly well. Steve didn't feel uncomfortable at all. After all, this was Bucky. His best friend. He had never had a hard time making conversation with Bucky before and he didn't now.

"Mon says this place has the best Sashimi," Bucky said.

"What's Sashimi?" Steve asked.

"No clue," Bucky said.

It turned out to be something similar to sushi, raw fish ate with soy sauce. It was quite tasty. Steve hadn't ordered any but he kept picking pieces off of Bucky's plate.

"You have your own food," Bucky complained.

A new thought occurred to Steve. "Who is paying for the food?"

Bucky shrugged. "I'll get it this time and you get it next time?"

"There's going to be a next time?" Steve asked.

"I hope so," Bucky said. "I thought this was going pretty well."

"Okay," Steve said. "I'll pay next time." The thought that there would be a next time filled his stomach with butterflies. Was this what dating was supposed to be like?

Bucky ordered them more food, as he had barely gotten to enjoy the Sashimi that he had ordered. They had a few drinks.

Bucky paid the bill without letting on how much it was, though Steve suspected it was pretty steep. He'd have to get something nice for Bucky next time.

"You ready to go?" Bucky asked.

"Uh, yeah," Steve said. He lived near Bucky and he figured they would probably take the same cab home. But not go to the same home. Monica had made Steve promise this.

Except when the taxi driver arrived at Steve's house, Bucky got out with him. When Steve gave him a funny look he shrugged. "I'll walk home from here. I just wanted to say goodnight."

They were standing on Steve's doorstep. "Well, goodnight, I guess."

"Can I kiss you?" Bucky asked.

'You can," Steve said.

Bucky was almost as tall as Steve and they seemed to naturally fit together. Bucky had his arm around Steve's waist and kissed him surprisingly gently. A sweet kiss, not necessarily a sexy kiss.

When Bucky pulled away he said, "Monica is going to be mad at me."

"Why?" Steve asked. He was pretty sure Bucky had behaved appropriately.

"I wasn't supposed to kiss you for more than thirty seconds, and I'm sure that was at least forty," Bucky said.

Steve laughed. "It's okay. I won't tell her. I promise."


End file.
